Embodiments of the invention relate generally to the field of digital computer systems, and more specifically, to a method of assigning a new computer to a particular group of computers in a group infrastructure.
Manual assignment of a new computer to a particular group can be a time-consuming and troublesome procedure. It is important that the new computer be assigned to the correct group since bundling rules for determining how its software components are bundled into existing software products may depend on the group to which the computer is assigned.